When the snow runs red
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Roxas get's kidnapped after a night of trying to cheer his shocked and depressed brother after Kairi's death. Who is this man in black that leaves the mark VIII on all his female victims? In a love hate relationship, will Axel get the boy? AKUROKU
1. Chapter 1

-1**If you clicked on this fan fiction, Yay! I love you, but there's some twists to this I simply couldn't add on the summary…I think.**

**Yes, I'm writing this with my partner in writing **Thedeviltheangelandtheme**, who's completely awesome! **

**Anyway's, this first chapter here is all her's. We'll be doing, her chapter my chapter. Etc. But we both do work on the chapters together. So it's really us mixing up our styles. Which we've never before done so it's really exciting. And I'm in love with this plot which is more great then ever! I went on for ages, you may now start this story now.**

-------------------------------------------------------

The young woman shivered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm them up. She was standing directly underneath the flickering street light on the corner of a usually packed street.

She looked down the street one more time before taking out a pink compact mirror, clicking it open to examine her caked, make-up fixed face. She puckered her lips to apply another coat of deep red lipstick.

"Why is business so slow tonight? I know I look stunning, as usual. God, I could get more cash from Sora right now without having to do half the work." She laughed at how much of a pushover her poor, unsuspecting boyfriend was, slipping the mirror into her black leather handbag as she did. She hooked a lock of her red, long, straightened hair over her right ear then murmured to herself,

"I guess I should be getting home. What after all these murders happening." She pulled out her cell-phone and checked the time. It read 2:55 Am. "Shit." She murmured again, beginning her long walk home.

Apparently Twilight town was no longer a safe place. What with women around her age (15-25) and the classified label of 'prostitute' were all in danger. In this month alone there had been five bodies found at their "stations", slaughtered in the worst ways imaginable, often with the roman numeral VIII carved into their breasts.

Kairi made a self promise that _this _would be the last night of "fun"...or at least until the killings stopped and everything was declared 'safe' again.

Suddenly a shiver slid down her back, she felt dark eyes watching her like they were drawn to her skimpy skirt and revealing top. She whirled around, scanning her surroundings, not noticing the man in the black cloak slipping amongst the shadows. She gave one last glance before continuing.

It could have only been a minute after she checked when the eerie feeling return. As she glanced behind her once again she spotted the man coated in black and a smile that said far too many words that she didn't want to hear.

But it was far too late.

She drew her last breath, and screamed, only to be quickly silenced.

Forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The spiked brunette had his head down on the kitchen counter, sitting in a stool, silently sobbing. His blond twin slowly walked in the room, shaking his head at this sad sight.

The news report droned on in the background from the small television a few feet away.

"...A few witnesses living in the apartments above report they heard a woman scream but apparentally the scream was short, leading them to believe it was another prank. Others say they saw a black-cloaked man escaping the scene. The victim has been identified as Kairi Aerith, a sixteen year old attending Paupo High School. Authorities say this is yet another murder in the string of on going murders. Police are still unsure of-"

Roxas clicked off the T.V. with the remote then rubbed Sora on the back as he spoke,  
"Sh, Sora. Come on. I know it's hard, on all of us, and you especially, but you need to pull your self together." Sora shook his head, bobbing violently. Roxas frowned and continued to coax.

"Well can you at least say something to me? Come on Sora, speak." Sora cried for a little longer, then sat up, attempting to talk, stuttering and gasping all the way.

"W-why did th-this ha-ha-have to ha-happen...o-of all pe-people t-too...to m-my K-k-k-airi!" He gasped one more time before burying his face in his arms and resting his head on the counter, beginning the sobs once again.

Roxas took a deep breath, trying to think of anything to cheer his brother up. He plastered a fake smile on his face,

"Hey Sora! How about we go out tonight, you know, to just forget about this, cheer you up a little. We can watch that new movie that you were ecstatic about. We can invite the whole group Nam, and Riku and Wakka and Tidus even Selphie if you want. We'll use Riku's car too! Come on! I promise it's going to be fun" Sora looked up at him, sitting up and rubbing his now red and puffy eyes before trying to speak.

"I d-don't kn-kn-know if we sh-should." Roxas held out his hand,

"Come on. You've been crying for at least six days straight now. I doubt even _I _could keep that up for much longer. And you need it, I think we all need something. Kairi wouldn't want us to be all depressed over her passing." Roxas flinched at the mention of her name, but he continued smoothly, "You _know _she went to a better place. So what do you say?" Sora gasped for another minute before nodding,

"I g-guess. Thanks R-rox." He took Roxas' hand and hopped down from the stool. "You'll always be here, right?" Roxas laughed.

"Forever"

-----------------------------

**Please give Thedeviltheangelandtheme all the credit and comments for this chapter, because it is all her work as I wrote above.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**This is the second chapter, I'm only putting it up so early because I may or may not be camping…*having a major confusion…thingy* Anyways, thankyou Dorkface, Michiyo Makino and Thedeviltheangelandtheme ^_^ for Favourite-ing the story :P and Zexion Llama for alerting it. I hope I'm allowed to write people's names on this. (If not please tell me, and I'll take them off)**

------------------------------------

Within the hour Roxas had been able to gather the group, all of them silently promising to stop any conversation leading to Kairi. And yet, as they all settled down to watch the new movie that Sora had so desperately wanted to see, Sora spoke up.

Breaking the suffocating aurora they all seemed to be wearing.

"Kairi really wanted to see this too, I promised her I would watch it with her" With a deep sigh he stared at the blackened screen. Riku tossed Roxas a concerned look but Roxas just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"She's probably watching right now, Sora. She's probably smiling because you didn't break your promise"

"But I did Roxas, I did" Sora buried his head into Roxas' chest and silently sobbed for half of the movie. The others watched on sadly, knowing that there was nothing else for them to do.

It was during sometime during the movie when it happened, it was a surprise really. No one had expected Sora to react, no one else did. But, in Sora's eyes, the scene was just too funny not to react.

Sora ended up laughing, not one of those stifled laughs that he had been giving people over the past week. But a one-of-a-kind Sora laugh.

"Did-Did you see that! Oh my God! Did you see that!" And that was that, the whole group couldn't help but grin. Sora's laugh had always been like that of an angels, or so Kairi liked to pointedly say. Roxas couldn't help but grin.

If Sora was an angel did that make Roxas an angel too? But that thought was quickly thrown away as the end credits rolled across the scene with the song: There's gotta be more to life by Stacie Orrico.

Tidus linked arms with Selphie, somehow the two of them became closer during a two and a half hour movie. At first Wakka thought that falling in love at the movies only happened in books…apparently not.

Riku stayed by Sora's side, even though Sora was sort of skipping, pulling Roxas along. Roxas rolled his eyes, it was amazing what a movie could do.

However Roxas knew it was pretend, all of it. The smile, the jump in every step. Sora was trying to fool the others, he hated making other people pity him. But Roxas saw straight through it. Like he once told Sora;

"_We're twins, Sora. I can read you like a book, you know I can" Sora snorted then with a laugh as he replied, _

"_Yeah, well you're a book whose pagers are all torn. I can't read you at all Rox " Roxas had smiled at that and leant against the wall with a sigh._

"_That's because I'm physic"_

If only he could be physic for what was going to happen next, because what was going to happen next, would change Roxas' life and future.

Forever.

**So, yeah, little short, sorry. I promise it'll be longer next time. Axel will finally make his big debut…again. Reviews _are _actually welcome, in case anyone was wondering :-( **

**PURPLE BUNNY ATTACK!**

**Until next time XD **

**Keep walking straight **


	3. Chapter 3

-1XxXxUnknown PoVXxXx

Ahh, nothing like a night where I have _NO_ work whatsoever.

That's right, for the first time since I've been working these streets of Twilight town, I think those filthy creatures have finally gotten it memorized.

Don't be a slut. Ever. It was simple enough.

But now that left me with a free night, and there is no way in hell I'm going back to the organization base. I hate that fucking place.

The only true reason I'm still even here is because the work is just too good to stop. So I spend every second I can roaming the streets. Yeah, you could call me an addict.

You see, I'm apart of an organization where we cleanse this world. And I don't mean with soap and water either. I was given the lucky job- no, not job. Life style. I get to live a great life of cleansing the streets, killing the rats -whores- and what not.

One by one.

Another upside, I _never _get caught. Ever. It helps that we just have a little mole inside the system to set things straight.

I think I killed the last little whore off, what was that bitch's name? Kairi? I think so. It was quite a shame though, she did look like she had potential. But a job is a job and we can't change that now can we?

Which leads me to where I am now, the movies.

You see there has been this comedy I have just been dying to see, and now that I've gotten the night off, I can finally enjoy myself. But I always have to be cautious, so just in case, I'll take my awesome black coat that has an attitude that just screams 'Mess with me, and you're dead. Got it memorised' coat with me.

0o0o Time skip- 2 hours0o0o

Oh my goofy goober god! That was THE funniest movie I have ever seen! I'm still laughing at the hilarious antics of the movie as I throw away the half-eaten, extra large popcorn box in the trash.

I was nearly brought to tears!

But while I'm recovering from that side-splitter, I think I'll just walk home tonight, I'll make sure Demy picks up my car later.

It's an unusually warm night out, perfect for walking. I'll be home in no time!

Wait, home?

Did I just say home?

Ick. I'm losing my mind.

...On second thought, I think I'll just walk back to the _fucking base_ slowly...very _VERY_ slowly.

XxXx Normal PoVXxXx

A large group of students, all around the ages of sixteen to seventeen, left the theater smiling.

Namine wordlessly slipped her hand into Roxas', causing him to smile as he put up the hood on his white zip up jacket. Sora was joking around with Riku and Wakka, and being the great actor he is, they never suspected how fake the smiles and laughs were.

As they made their way around to Riku's car, a problem arose.

Apparently Wakka's car had been towed. Which meant that Riku had to drive Wakka home along with everyone else, Riku glared at his friend at the realization of this fact. Wakka replied nervously.

"Whaat? Can't I mess up every once in a while? You really can't be mad at me, yah?" Riku rolled his eyes,

"I'm not mad about that, with a terrible driver like you, it's expected. What I'm angry about is the fact that my car was barely able to hold us on the way down, not counting you weren't in it. Now there's no room for one person. So who's going to be the odd man out?"

Namine, Selphie, and Tidus hurriedly took their places in Riku's car, vanishing behind the thickly tinted windows of Riku's 1998 Mazda 626 LX leaving Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Wakka to decide.

Riku shook his head,

"No way am I walking, I'm the driver. Maybe the idiot who caused this problem should walk." Wakka opened his mouth to say a witty comeback, but Roxas spoke quickly before any more argument could occur.

"How about this: I walk. That way, I won't have to be in the car when you two begin the ultimate death match. Is that okay with you?" Wakka shrugged, Riku smiled.

"Okay Roxas, only if you say so. Thanks." With that, Wakka and Riku went inside the car. Sora stayed.

"But Rox what-" Roxas stopped him,

"Don't but Rox me, Sora. Look, I'll be fine, okay? I have my cell phone with me, you'll be the first one I call if anything bad happens...that and the police. Don't worry about me."

Sora was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Oh, okay. See yah at home Rox!" He gave Roxas a quick hug before waving and jumping in the car, slamming the door shut. Roxas ran over to the entrance of the theatre, waiting for his friends to pass before he would begin his walk home.

He glanced around, there was still a slight group of people hanging around, continuing the annoying chatter teenagers do after a good movie ends.

Riku's car pulled up beside him, Riku rolled his window down and he began to act like a total stranger.

"Hey honey, you want to go somewhere nice?" Roxas played along, placing his right hand behind his head, the left one on his hip, locking his leg. He even made his voice higher to sound like a girly snob.

"Like, omg. Not for you, you're just not my type...at all. but I would love to have a go with the blond little cutie in the back seat." Riku shook his head and laughed, accelerating and zooming away.

Roxas laughed and began to walk home.

XxXxXx Unknown PoV XxXxXx

As I watched the little stunt before my very eyes! Even though I only saw the little whores back, I could not believe it. How could I miss THIS one? I thought I got all the obnoxious ones first! I sighed, of all days, she had to show up on my day off? As my next target turned around, I was stunned.

She was beautiful! Much more stunning than any of the ones I had seen before.

Her eyes reminded me of the sea, such a beautiful blue I'm sure if I looked into them hard enough I'd be lost within the waves, just wait til I see them close up. Her hair was spiky and a peculiar honey colored hair. Short huh? A strange cut for a girl, but just amazing on this one. It was probably the fashion these days.

What a shame. I hate killing the truly pretty ones. If only I was straight. Oh well.

I went to the alley that was conveniently located only a few buildings down from the theater, then slipped on my beautiful black cloak, it was leather!

Twilight arrived signalling that night was coming, the darkest I have seen yet, the moon hidden behind grey clouds. The street-lights provided little light to illuminate the night.

As soon as I had changed, I saw her walk past my alley-way.

You're kidding right? It's like she _wants _me to kill her. I chuckled, maybe it's time to have a little fun.

XxXxX Roxas PoV XxXx

I walked down the street with a slight skip to my step. I held Namine's hand, had a few laughs with Riku, and managed not to stain my precious white jacket. Everything seems to be looking up.

That is, they were until the thoughts of Sora poured into my mind, causing the mood to darken, just like the sky. Still, poor guy. We're all going to miss Kai. I shook my head slowly, sighing.

The thumping of heavy boots on the ground nudged me from my thoughts. I turned around to find a man in a thick, black cloak no more than ten feet away. A sudden urge of Deja vu' overcame me. 'Where have I heard this before?' I asked myself.

Then I remembered.

The news report, Kai's murder, the murderer. Realization hit me hard, I felt my heart thump in my chest. A murderer was heading towards me, not good, not good, not good! I began to jog, then looked back to see him catching up, coming closer.  
Then, I went wild and began to run as fast I could, yelling as loud as I could,  
"Somebody please help me! Help!" After about a minute, I looked back again to find him even closer, running fast. No one was coming to help. I thought quickly and grabbed my cell-phone, dialling Sora's number with great speed. He picked up instantly.

_"Herro?" _He sounded happy and goofy, that's my Sora.

"Sora! Oh god, you have to help me!" The happy tone faded.

_"Roxas, what's going on?"_ I could see the frown form on his face, the way he did when he was concerned or unsure of something.

"It's the guy who-" I was about to explain when I saw a flash of black, and the next thing I knew, my cell was several feet away on the ground. A hand fell on my shoulder and spun me around to face the murderer. He smelled of leather and fire. I felt paralyzed with shock and fear. I couldn't see much of the features on his face besides the grin on sharp, white teeth,

"Hey gorgeous, don't worry, I won't make it hurt...too bad. You certainly are a pretty thing now aren't you?" I didn't say anything, I felt myself blink occasionally and my breathing halt, but I couldn't move.

I screamed mentally at my legs, 'Move damn it, move!'  
But apparently they didn't listen or didn't want to!

The man laughed for a second, then a searing pain occurred to my head. I ended up on the ground in an instant, all I could hear was my cell-phone which was now only a few inches away, Sora was getting frantic.

_"Roxas! What's happening? Are you okay? Oh god, Riku! Call the cops! Stay with me Rox!" _I managed a smile before everything faded to black.

XxXxXx Unknown PoV xXxXxX

Once I was sure the blonde was out cold, I crouched down, taking up her cell phone and listening to what was on the other line,

_"Roxas! Are you there? Are you okay?" _Just for the hell of it, I said in a deep, hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry, but Roxas isn't coming home tonight. Check here tomorrow and she'll be here. Alive?...Well she's not that lucky. You take care now! Bye!" The screech of one last yell before I flipped it shut. I placed the phone down gently.

Roxas huh? Strange name for a girl, defiantly unique. I'll remember this kill very well.

The blonde had went out on her side, so I flipped her so her back. Her sleeping face was directly towards me. She was even prettier up close, not too pale but it looked as if she had never seen the sun much in her life.

Her clothes looked a bit baggy but, I won't understand the point of her dressing up in guy's clothing. Probably to avoid suspicion.

"Let's see here..." I murmured as if the girl was still awake. I actually heard a small groan of pain when I unzipped her jacket.

Hmm...maybe I hit her too hard. Oh well.

As I took off her jacket and followed by taking her shirt. I realized there was something wrong.

For this one I was going to carve in my number, VIII, right on the spot where all men go for: the breasts, like always. But the problem here was, well, no breasts.

I raised an eyebrow. Was this...a girl?

I looked around.

Oh shit.

**----------------------------------------**

**Thank you every one for reading once again, can we ask you to comment, we would really like to know what you guys think and whether this story could be improved any. **

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews from last chapter. Greatly appreciated XD We'll give you COOKIES…evil cookies…bwahahaha! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Riku and the others waited for Sora to get off the phone, and then when Sora yelled for Riku to call the police Riku knew that he shouldn't of hesitated, but he did.

_"Roxas! Are you there? Are you okay?" _The panic was clear in Sora's voice, Riku grabbed his phone and didn't waste any time in ringing the cops.

"What seems to be the emergency?" Came a female voice.

"Something happened to my friend!" He could feel the woman nodding but she waited a few moments before replying.

"We'll send out an officer as soon as we can, but there's no spare officers that can right now. I'm sorry" And like that, she hung up.

"Sh-She didn't believe me" Riku turned the car around and sped up racing towards the proximity where Roxas could've been. From there they searched for any trace of Roxas.

Sora ran down an alleyway, and there was Roxas' phone. And from the look of it, it seemed like it had been smashed against the wall.

There was no Roxas, like the man had said, there was no blood. No anything. And that made Sora's heart twist. 'Why wasn't Roxas here? Why wasn't he safe?' Then Sora blamed himself. 'I should've told him to get in the car, why'd I make him walk?' And yet the only words that came out was.

"You promised you'd always be here" And that was when the group caught up to Sora, Namine wrapped her arms around Sora. Exactly how Roxas did only hours before.

"He'll be okay, he's strong"

"…" Sora didn't reply, he remained motionless in Namine's hug. He thoughts were all disjointed, he didn't bother trying to register the fact that his brother, his TWIN! Had gone missing. "Why? What had Roxas done? What did he do to anyone!?" Sora punched the ground.

The bastard that took Roxas was going to pay, preferably with his life. And Riku, as he watched the scene, he swore he saw Sora's eyes go just that much more darker.

XxXxXxX

Roxas moved slightly, he felt his hands twitch from being held in the same position for too long. He felt rather then heard the chains that tied his hand together clink.

Slowly Roxas opened his eyes. He was lying in a massive king size bed, the rich red blankets covered his body up to his shoulders. His head throbbed and that added to the befuddlement of the situation.

He blinked a few times, the room smelt of fire, and something else he couldn't quiet put his finger on. The room was big, yet empty, the skirting board was painted black whilst the walls were blood red, and that sent a shiver down his spine.

A grandfather clock stood tall against the wall, but, of course, it just had to be broken. There was no windows, no other object in the room aside from a cupboard that lay open on his right. It was completely empty, Roxas frowned, whoever lived here was obviously a complete freak. But then again, anyone capable of kidnapping someone would equal to a freak.

He jerked up right, the memories of the past day(?) flashed through his mind.

"Sora!" He played with the chains that connected his hands together, testing their strengths.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you" Roxas heard a rather seductive tone come from the doorway. Roxas spun around to the direction, it was definitely the man that kidnapped him, but there was no black coat to submerge his body in darkness.

His hair was so red! Roxas was unsure whether it was his head making him see things strangely or it was as red as it appeared…how did he even hide the redness with a mane like that. The man's green eyes penetrated right through his soul. Underneath those emerald eyes were two black triangle tattoos, at least Roxas hoped they were tattoos.

"How're you feeling, Roxas?" The others voice filled the room, it wasn't deep, but it was young, and seductive, still seductive.

Roxas blinked a few times, feeling the man's stare intensify as he stalked towards his new prey. Roxas shrunk back on instinct. But with his hands chained to the bedpost, it was impossible to get away.

"Ho-How," Roxas swallowed, closing his eyes. This had to be the one that murdered Kai, and it seemed that he didn't even care! The bastard! He shot his eyes open again, glaring at the older male with a hatred he had shown few others. "How do you know my name!" The other laughed.

"Nice attitude kid, that's gonna get you so far here" The words soaked in sarcasm, the red head pulled the boys hair forcing Roxas to sit up, letting out a short cry.

The male bent down so he was level with the boy, teasingly he licked the boy's ear before whispering.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, and you've just become my pet. Got it memorized?"

**Hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of When the Snow Runs Red, anyway. All comments, flames, anything are still greatly appreciated. Yay! You just have to love Axel…ahh, Axel *Drools***

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

-1

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, a special thanks to Zexion Llama for reviewing ever since chapter two, we love you! And XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, even though you were only reading it for Axel/Sora,** **for reviewing for the past two chapters, we greatly appreciate all support. And we hope you all enjoy another chapter.**

**------------------------------------**

His thoughts became rapid and nervous as he cringed helplessly over his captives words,  
'Pet? Not good. How oh how Roxas did you get yourself in this mess.'

The redhead rolled his eyes and spoke again,

"I asked you a question, and you better answer me. You were out for a few hours, thought you might've died. So I'll repeat nice and slowly, just this once. How. Are. You. Feeling?" Roxas blinked, then took a deep breath before screaming Sora's name loud as he could manage,

"Sora! Anybody, somebody help me! Please! Get me out of here!"  
The killer frowned with a tsk, the boy was only adding to his annoyance level. He stood up, turning his back to the young blond and walked away from the bed.

For a few seconds Roxas thought the older man was leaving him alone, this was quickly dismissed when he saw the redhead withdraw a roll of duct tape from the cupboard.

The younger teen continued to scream, louder.

Axel then crouched down to eye level with Roxas again, putting a hand over his mouth so he would be able to speak and be heard. The blond struggled and continued to yell.

When the teen knew it was useless to continue he fell quiet. Axel said coldly.

"I asked you a question, if you don't answer, that's fine with me. But if you continue to scream, there will be problems. Now are you going to shut up, or answer my question?"  
Roxas looked away from him, took another deep breath before releasing it with an angered sigh. Finally he looked back at emerald eyes with a death glare,

"Fuck you."

The older teen raised an eyebrow, sighing. He shook his head then ripped off a long piece of the silver tape and pressed it over the smaller boy's mouth, silencing him.

Axel smirked. He sat down at the edge of the bed and crossed his legs, folding his arms across his chest.

"You must be confused as hell. So I'll explain, because I'm being oh so generous today." Roxas responded by glaring and snorting. Axel smirked again. "Like I said you're my pet and I'm Axel that guy that randomly kills little whores from the streets, I had _thought _that that Kairi little slut was my last one…until you showed up."  
He pointed to himself and grinned with what Roxas would call somewhat sadistic, obviously proud of his deeds.

Roxas closed his eyes painfully, trying to push the thoughts of Kairi, one of his best child-hood friends, out of his head. But her pretty, innocent face kept showing up. Axel looked at him curiously before going on.

"I belong in an organisation, led by the most evil mother fucker I've ever met. This is my life, and killing is my job. I'm here for the money, screw anything else," Axel paused and glanced at Roxas who seemed to be paying an amazing amount of attention "The world's a horrible place, ain't it," Axel sighed and stared at the ceiling, and Roxas, for a split second, believed Axel was showing a side he never showed any one else. "You know, everyone's afraid of this 'mysterious organisation' but there's only thirteen members! How could any one be afraid of thirteen people! Well, I suppose Larxene is a mean son, well, daughter of a bitch. And you know," Axel said leaning down again with another weak smile. "The way you flirted with that silver head punk just…enraged me. I'm now classifying you a girl from behind," Roxas simply raised his eyes. "And obviously the fact that you pitched your voice didn't help you any. You were practically screaming 'kill me' especially when you walked right past the alley way I had gone into.

So I pounced.

Lucky you, I don't kill my victims until I have my mark on them. It was when I was trying to mark you when I realized you were a guy." He chuckled at himself before going on, smiling in an affectionate, almost loving way, "And that's the reason I don't have fun with the girls before they die, and the reason you're still alive is simply because, to put it bluntly, I'm not straight. And you...you are so...you may be the single most beautiful thing I have seen for a long time, ever possibly. I want you to know that. I won't be killing you anytime soon." His smile turned to a nervous frown. "And that leads us to the problem at hand. You see we're not allowed to keep hostages or anyone alive that doesn't belong to the organization. I mean, occasionally Larxene will bring home a toy, but they don't last longer than a week. And there are only so many people in this organization I can actually trust." He stroked Roxas' cheek with the back of his hand, looking down sorrowfully at the little one, "So," Axel said with some finality in his tone. "I'm not going to allow you out of this room. If you're good then-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door, along with someone yelling at him,

"Oh Axxeeyy! I have some A-ma-zing, news!" The voice was cheerful and bright. Axel cursed under his breath, before revealing a key from his jean pocket and within a second, the chains had been removed from Roxas' hands.

But before he could make any moves to escape, Axel used the silver duct-tape to tape his hands behind his back and his ankles together. He threw Roxas over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Axel called,

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, gimme a second!"

Roxas' glares at Axel went to waste because the redhead wasn't looking at him, more as looking around the room frantically, talking to himself quietly, saying,

"Where to hide him. Where to hide, where to hide. Where, where, where. Whe-oh. There we go." He laid Roxas on the floor for a moment, then pushed him underneath the bed, where everything was pitch black.

After a few seconds of hearing Axel shuffle around the room quietly, he heard the door creak open, along with Axel's muffled voice saying smoothly,

"Hey Demy! What's up? Why the hell did you wake me up?!" He heard said man laugh a muffled chuckle then said loudly,

"Ah ha ha, well guess what? Zexy and I are officially together!" The man squealed which was strange coming from a guy, but Axel began to speak before he could think much of it,

"Aww, that's great. I-" 'Demy', as Axel called him, interrupted,

"I'm not done yet! Guess what? Okay, so you know how whatever is on the news is usually our doing? Well while we, me and Zexy, were eating breakfast, we watched the news and apparently there's a little blond missing, and I gotta say that he looks so cute!!  
Anyway, I think his name is Roxas," He could almost picture this strange boy smiling from ear to ear, and flashes of Sora's crazy face went through his mind instantly.

Roxas tried to sit up in shock at the sound of his name, but just ended up hitting his head on the bed and falling right back down, the man continued,  
"And umm...his brother, umm Sora, I think, by the way he is also smexy, said that he had a phone call with Roxas right before he went missing and um, he also heard the kidnapper say that he was going to murder and leave Roxas there. So when they looked for Roxas, they, uh, found his cell phone all destroyed, but there was no Roxas. Soo...yeah. I was asking everyone if they had anything to do with it and they said no...so your the last person, because you know the rules and I don't want to see the little cutie get killed by Xemnas.  
So did you have anything to do with this?"  
There was an awkward silence before a sigh, then Axel finally spoke,

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth please."

Axel brought Demyx inside, then closed the door before he crossed the room and looked underneath the bed, directly at the blond's glare, before grabbing him and dragging him out. He picked him up just to throw him back onto the bed.

Demyx gasped.

"Axel!?"

Axel shrugged, then said slyly,

"I made a mistake okay? On my night off, I saw his little act with a friend of his and he looked like a girl from behind so..." Demyx put his hands on his hips,

"So you got a toy but you couldn't get me that Sora kid?! He's so adorable!" Axel raised an eyebrow,

"You have Zexion, you don't need any toys."  
Demyx rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, but still!"

**----------------------------------**

**Oh NOES not Sora…what will happen in the next chapter, more characters enter with more secrets that don't need to be revealed, Roxas finds out that Larxene truly is a bitch, and Axel isn't a morning person. This all happens while Roxas is trying to find a way out of this non-existent building back to his friends. Poor bugger.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1

**Thankyou Zexion llama!! We love you still!!!. And uh, good point about the whole…13 members…well, that just means that it adds to another twist…thanks to my silliness. I only just learned to mow the lawn!! It's pretty fun…the first time round anyway. And thanks XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX again…yes, he can be yours…for now.**

Roxas's P.O.V

'_Has he shut up yet?' _I looked up to see the man still mouthing away to my Red headed, not at all attractive captive, before returning my stare back to the floor. _'Yup, he's still talking…does he even know when to stop? Oh look, his mouth closed!…and now it's open again…' _I soundlessly sighed with the question '_how the hell did they manage to become killers!? They're acting like a bunch of girls' _sticking in plain sight in my mind.

"Can I go home yet?" I murmured, knowing I wasn't going to get a reply anyway. I looked up again and Axel was still listening intently to Mullet boy, but he said quickly, as if to not interrupt his obvious best friend.

"No" I huffed and poked my tongue out. "Keep that tongue out any longer and I'll be tempted to bite it off" That was enough incentive to shut my mouth.

I've been here for what I assume to be four days, five including my arrival. The mullet boy, Demyx, comes in everyday and blubbers off about his 'boyfriend' so I've had to listen to the same thing for four days…I wanna kill him. I seriously wanna kill him.

And with Axel always fucking smiling at me and playing with my hair and who knows what else when I'm asleep, I'm beginning to want to kill him too.

"Aww, Axel, that's not very nice. If you want him to grow attached then you can't threaten him with bitting off his tongue…is that seriously how you get all the ladies?"

"No, only the pretty men" Demyx laughed and I pouted sending a glare into the direction of mister 'I'm so cool I have a captive'

What a bastard, especially about our sleeping arrangements…

I've had to sleep under the bed, in case any one but Demyx comes in without knocking. I've never known a floor this uncomfortable in my entire life, and trust me, I've laid on a few.

"Oh, by the way Ax, uh Xem-" He glanced at my direction and coughed slightly. "I mean Number one wishes to talk to you about your…uhh…duties"

"When?"

"Well, that _was _the reason I-"

"You've been here for five hours and you failed to tell me this sooner!!" And like that, Axel disappeared leaving nothing but a black fog behind. Then there came this really uncomfortable silence, you know, the kind you feel when the end of the world's arrived.

Demyx coughed slightly again and looked at me with what I could only imagine to an awkward smile.

"So" He asked, playing with his fingers as if thin air was a guitar or something…he hummed a tune that sounded eerie like someone was going to die any moment now. I really didn't want to hear something like that.

"Are you going to leave now?" I asked hopefully, he popped his head to the side and smirked.

"Of course not, you need company!" _Yeah, of course I do__…_

"Are you sure you're a killer?" Scepticism, ahh, the blessed word.

"Oh, I'm not a killer, I've never killed in my entire life" _I knew it__…_"I work behind the scenes, I help clear our names and get all the Numbers out of tight situations. And I'm in a band"

Ladies and gentlemen, the end of the world has arrived yet again.

"You're the quiet type…aren't you?" Demyx asked, after the end of the world ended again, with a smile I might add. With a raised eyebrow I asked him what gave him that idea, and with another creepier smile he replied. "Well, Obviously you don't talk much"

"Of course I don't talk much!" I snapped back, "Why would I want to talk to killers, or helpers of killers. The same mother trucking bunch that killed my best friend and that took me away from my family"

"Yeah," He said as if to pity me. I glared. "Sora's cute" And then the glaring stopped, instead replaced with a sort of puzzled look I was sure to have crossed my face.

"What…?"

"You're brother…right. He's so cute! Axel says he's not as cute as you…but seriously, Ax has a whacked out taste for people. Oh you should meet my sister, she's in the organisation too." Demyx paused for a moment with a hesitant laugh. "Although…everyone thinks she's like the spore of Satan…or something…" He managed to at least cough the last bit out.

"Great…" I replied, tone dipped ever so slightly in the barrel of sarcasm. "What's the time anyway?"

Demyx looked to his watch, I didn't even know he had a watch, and replied.

"About 6:25"

"Day or nigh? I sort of can't find out"

"Night, nearly your bed time. I'll introduce you to my sister sometime it'll be fun!" I shuddered, how could he say that it sounded like fun, it sounded like a flipping death wish. "You should get to bed, you look tired"

Was I tired though? I hadn't been doing much if anything in the past while, and if I go to bed this early, I'd wake even earlier…probably catch Axel still sleeping…haven't seen that before.

Or, I can do what crazy people try to do and escape...No, I'd prefer to remain alive thankyou very much.

"Fine" I said with a resigned tone to it that only I could make sound good. I started crawling under the bed, before _someone _grabbed my legs and pulled me out again.

"What are you doing?"

"I _was _going to bed…"

"Sleep on the bed" Demyx replied, using one hand to indicate the fact that there really was a bed there.

"I'm not allowed" I stated, finally realising I was actually doing what the red head told me…that retard.

"Oh pfft, Axel won't mind, besides…you realise how hard these floors are?" I rolled my eyes, of course I knew.

"Fine, but I refuse to get the blame" I hopped into the bed and pulled the blankets around me, already I felt light headed and flat out sleepy. The strong smell of Axel still clung to the sheets, and for some reason, that gave me more comfort than I would ever tell. I was almost asleep when Demyx replied.

"You'll get the blame…after all…you're the captive here…and I don't want to die" And like that, the darkness engulfed me.

That had been the first night that I didn't dream.

I woke slowly, wondering what the time was, but knowing that it was useless to determine anything…anything other then the fact that there was someone lying beside me.

I shot my eyes open, and Axel's face was _way_ too close for comfort. I tried to squirm backwards a little, but Axel had his arm wrapped around me pulling me back towards him, and his leg. Axel was lying on his side, half of his body crushing mine. I gave up and examine him closer, his skin looked so smooth, I felt like touching it. But I didn't dare…he'd kill me.

He moaned softly in his sleep shifting around. I rolled my eyes, some great and all mighty killer he was turning out to be. Did he seriously have nothing better to do then hang around here with me all day?

Slowly Axel's green orbs fluttered open, the straight line that was his mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"Morning Gorgeous" He muttered.

"Let go of me" I retorted dead-panned with a sigh.

"No, it's only ten, I can get at least four more hours before I have to get up again" He murmured, and I instantly felt his grip tighten.

"How does that involve me?"

"You're staying right here with me…or…we could…" Alright, so I didn't completely understood what he was getting at…even though I suppose I should've.

"We could do what?" His eyes turned into something like that of a cats. He leaned closer to me still, and I was too absorbed in his eyes to look away. There was a glint in them, something that made him look like a completely different person.

I didn't realise it until he pressed his lips to mine, I didn't realise it until he had somehow managed to move so that he had me pinned beneath him. And I didn't realise it until the bedroom door was wide open with an unfamiliar figure standing at the threshold.

Of course by then, it was too late.

**If anyone else wants to be on our current special thanks list, of course, none more special then Zexion llama, please review. Oh and Thedeviltheangelandtheme wants to say hi…after being kept in a cage I thought I'd better let her have some fun. Thankyou all for reading and take care :)**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Thedeviltheangelandtheme is going insane, you know that cage I was talking about before, yeah, she's going back in!! *laughs* Seriously, this is **_**our **_**story, you know what's going to happen before any one else. Yet you reviewed! Damn it, I can't even review this because it's on my site!! Gah. You're awesome! You are all AWESOME!!!**

**Let's continue the story now**

**____________________________________**

My eyes must have been wider than they have ever been as he forced his tongue inside my mouth. Shocked, I did nothing to refuse for a few minutes, just watching as he shut his eyes tight, not intending to open them for a while.

He slipped a hand underneath my head and gripped my hair as he 'explored' my mouth.  
Then I came to my senses and attempted to escape.

_'Shit._'

My captor, at one point, must have handcuffed my wrists behind me, because before I knew it, I couldn't move my wrists to try to struggle. My mind was flying. So fast I couldn't finish my thoughts completely,

'_Holy shit! Is Axel...rape and...where the hell did he get the handcuffs...what's...am...going...to...die?' _My thoughts straightened out, to one word.

_'Sora.'_

I closed my eyes and focused on Sora. His laugh, his smile, anything to distract me. To convince myself that I wasn't going to die, I would make it.

For Sora.

I managed to hold the tears that were welling in my eyes from falling down my cheeks when he began to move his hand.

From the back of my neck, down, down slipping his hot hand underneath my shirt to the centre of back. Rubbing there for a while. I felt my breathing become erratic and short, I couldn't control myself.

I clutched my fists underneath me as I screamed to myself,

'_What the hell? Stop him! You wanted to be with Namine. Not some killer, kidnapping, freak of nature! Get up stop him!' _But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even move my head to the side to try to stop him.

All this while he was kissing me.

There was a slight shuffling noise by the doorway. I had forgotten about seeing someone there, and I craned my neck to look up to see who it could be.

Then something changed, Axel stopped everything, going still immediately. I saw him open his eyes and look into mine. At first with confusion, then with pure horror. He backed away and covered his mouth, murmuring things like,

"Roxy...Oh my god...I didn't...I'm so sorry...Sorry..." I didn't say anything, I was just trying to breathe normally again.

There was a clicking noise, I turned my head slowly to see the door being closed gently, before another person, this one smaller than any I had seen so far, in a black cloak, hood up, walked to the now pacing Axel.

A smooth, sarcastic voice filled the still room.

"I go in to find my boy and this is what I find? You raping some poor blond kid? I was wondering why Demyx came over here so much, and I never really took him for a peeping tom for when you do this but..." Zexion paused to shrug and take down his black hood, revealing a sadistic smile, "I love that crazy little guy anyway."

He chuckled for a few more moments before snapping away from his little world of Demyx, glancing at the blond that lie petrified on the bed before shifting his gaze back to Axel, who was still pacing around the room.

His smile faded to a stony glare. "Axel, isn't that the kid on the news? You know, the missing one?" Axel nodded feebly, then back away from the smaller cloaked man as if he was a puppy who was about to be punished for disobeying. Zexion gave Roxas another glance before sighing deeply, saying quietly,

"Damn it Axel... It's either you or Demyx that I've always had to clean up after when you screw up..." He slid his hand in a pocket before striding over to Roxas, no more than a few inches away. The blond looked up with wide, hurt, amazingly blue eyes.

Zexion smiled friendly,

"This is only going to take a second. I won't make it hurt. I promise."

Roxas didn't have a chance to say anything as the cloaked schemer withdrew his hand to reveal a white cloth and press it down on the teen's nose and mouth, ignoring the boy's attempt of stopping him, looking at the ceiling so he wouldn't see the boy's now pleading eyes to stop.

But Zexion didn't.

Soon enough, Roxas went limp, his eyes shut. As soon as Zexion knew Roxas was in the land of dreams, he turned to glare at Axel.

"Okay dumbass, now that he's out, how do you want to kill him?" The question hit Axel like a bullet. Kill? Roxy? What was Zexion talking about?

"K-kill?" Zexion rolled his eyes,

"Yes stammering sherlock, kill. Now hurry up, he won't be out all day...at least I don't think he will..." Axel still couldn't believe it.

"But kill, as in murder? The little blond behind you? Roxas?" Zexion grew impatient,

"For god's sake, yes damn it! You wouldn't believe how irritating my day just became. I have to now murder a poor kid who didn't do anything wrong, then there's the clean up and body dump...that is unless we just inject him..." Zexion stared at Axel with a mix of hatred and inquiry, "I thought you were going to take that medicine, like you promised. It wasn't easy getting it from Vexen without any questions. So take the damn medicine, or else _he _will over power yo-" Axel shook his head,

"We're not killing Roxas" Zexion growled,

"Then what the hell are we going to do with the kid? Wait until something like this happens again, except you lose complete control and snap his neck? Or are we going to wait until a rat finds out and Xemnas kills you both...then again he could just kill you and torture the blond. Do you want that?" Axel shook his head vigorously,

"No, no, no. But I don't want...Roxas won't die. Not while I'm around." Zexion cocked his head to the side,

"Do you realize what you were doing when I found you?" Axel sighed, not giving a response.

"Yes."

XxXxXxX

Riku watched the spiky burnette pace up and down his bedroom, arms crossed with a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and scared. Riku sighed,

"Look, Sora, it's probably just a prank. Don't be so freaked out, okay?" The boy took a deep, shaky breath,

"No Riku, it's really someone. And I _know _they know where Roxas is. I have to find him. I have to." Riku shook his head,

"Damn it Sora. When someone calls and tells you to meet them in a dark alley-"

"It was a freakin restaurant, not an alley stupid." Riku rolled his eyes,

"Fine. A 'restaurant', then. That's just...no. I won't let you. Look, I know you really want your brother, I know you want him back. But I won't let you go set yourself up for being murdered or raped or whatever this guy has in mind. No."

Then, Sora did something that was very rare to see him ever do.

He glared with pure hatred.

"Why? Why the hell would you keep me back? You wouldn't...believe...how this feels!" Sora leaned against the wall, covering his eyes with his left arm. He continued as Riku sighed,

"I...You don't know how it feels to listen to him be taken. I let him go. The ones I love are being taken from me. Kairi, she was painful. But Roxas...I can't take it anymore. He might as well be dead for all I know. And I could do nothing then...But now..." Riku raised an eyebrow,

"What did he say?" Sora faced Riku, and Riku saw, beneath the red, puffy eyes, a small smile.

"On the phone, I heard him." Riku gave Sora a questioning look.

"Who him? Your stalker-guy?" Sora chuckled then became serious,

"No. I heard Roxas."

**_________________________________________  
**

**Love you all for sticking up with us this far…but wait there's more! Cliffy! **

**Thankyou readers, I hate to inform my other in writing that Zexion Llama has been banned from the site by her mum, we will miss her great reviews. She was flipping awesome. We love you Zexion Llama!!**

**Please review for cookies and free fire!**

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX Thankyou!!! You make us so happy with your reviews, and I'm still trying to somehow fit Axel and Sora together…if only for a chapter or two.**

**From Little-Pyro-Girl AND Thedeviltheangelandtheme!!**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**I'm sooooo sorry everyone for not updating, things got complicated and I hit a wall for a while, but we're back! For good now! Thanks everyone for reviewing and keep pushing for new chapters, it thanks to youse, that this chapter is complete. Special thanks to Zexion Llama, no cookies for you!! Haha, no, I'll give you one…maybe.**

-------------------------------------------

"Riku, you have to let me go!" Sora complained, his voice whiney, his expression deadly serious. Riku eyes lightened by the look on the younger boy's face. Almost carefully Riku brushed his fingers along Sora's cheek, he gave him a quick chaste kiss before the serious expression returned.

"You have an hour, no less and no fucking more. If I see anything suspicious, and I bloody well mean anything, I will run in there with no hesitation to hurt anyone that dares hurt you, or Roxas. Do you understand me Sora" It wasn't a question and Sora knew it. His face lit up and he jumped on the boy in front of him.

"YAY! Thankyou Riku" Riku just smirked and shook his head.

**-------------------------------------------**

"I cannot believe I'm letting you do this" The scowl on Riku's face went unnoticed to Sora whom was currently trying to get his heart to calm down long enough to get a plan formed in his mind.

"Well, you are. Ohh, it's this way" Sora tugged on Riku's hand leading the boy down yet another alley. "Talk about suspicious" Riku rolled his eyes with a smile.

Wait. He wasn't going to let Sora walk around alley ways was he?…damn it.  
The alley was quiet, and dark, the tall buildings that surrounded them blocked the sun from view, making the darkness engulf them like a thick blanket.

It felt like night in the alley with light shining from either end. There was movement in that darkness, and Riku could've sworn someone was watching, but he wouldn't allow Sora to believe he was worried. So instead he rolled his eyes and said, wrapping Sora in a side-hug.

"Why does everything bad have to happen in alley ways anyway? You're just being paranoid" Sora nodded in agreement.

"But something tells me that's not a bad idea at the moment" There was a laugh from above and Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him back just as a man in a black coat jumped from the top of the building, landing with perfection.

"That's not bad advice, cutie" There was a grin to the voice and Riku knew that the man was actually enjoying this. He man laughed, but he couldn't call it a laugh, there was no way that Riku would allow that to be considered a laugh, no, it was…a giggle. How a man was able to giggle was beyond Riku, but right now, that didn't matter.

"We were supposed to meet in the restaurant!" The man pushed the hood back ever so slightly so when he licked his lips, still grinning, it wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

"I got hungry earlier, I couldn't let him have all the fun with your brother, so I decided to skip dinner and go straight for desert" Riku pushed Sora behind him.

"Don't even think about touching him!" The man laughed, water rushed forward from the strangers hand and encased Riku in ice. With a flick of the wrist Riku was helpless against the wall, only his face remained free.

"Damn it, who's he!? Where's Roxas!?" Sora yelled, in the alley it echoed, but it seemed to simply vanish before it reached the light. Sora remembered something that Roxas said once with a grin. 'What goes in darkness stays in darkness, nothing escapes it' of course, that had only been said to spook him. Well, it worked, and Roxas knew, boy, did he know it.

The man rushed forward and grabbed Sora by the arm, twisting him and pushing him back first into the wall. The action left Sora breathless and his vision unfocused, he could barely see the hand that had come to caress his cheek.

"Much cuter then your brother, but your brother's still fun. Number 8 says he tastes great, 8/10, of course, he said it would've been better if your brother kissed back. I wonder how you'd fair up to a score like that" The words trailed off as the cloaked man moved forward. Sora could smell the man's scent.

"The sea" He mumbled incoherently before his lips were filled with someone who wasn't Riku. The man's touch was gentle, as if this was only a persona. Gently the man pulled away and smiled lightly. Even the man's hold of him was only just strong enough to restrict his movement, it wasn't made to kill.

"Number 6 said that I could have fun, besides, I wouldn't be in this organisation if I didn't know how to play mean, sometimes" The man winked and Sora snapped to his senses. He pushed the man away with all the force he could manage. The effort drained Sora of the remaining energy. He dropped to his knees, then almost fully to the ground before the man caught him with such ease, and…with a very ungraceful manner.

"Let him go" The words were dipped, no, soaked in poison, the man turned around, having been completely unaware of the boy he chained to the wall.

"I dun wanna, and you. can't. make. me" The water from the drains lifted like they had a life of their own and swirled around their master playfully.

"What are you? A demon!?" Riku growled, testing his prison, finding he was too weak, and tried anyway. The man, who really, on closer inspections, wasn't that old, probably a year or two older then Riku. Which much to his own dismay, pissed him off even more.

"A demon," the man paused, contemplating before giggling again, a shiver ran down Riku's spine. "No, I'm not a demon, I'm me" Then he seemed completely at a loss. Riku raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, trying to break the ice required all of his spare concentration. And at least the man hadn't made off with Sora just yet.

"You better not do anything to him I swear-"

"Or what?" The question, coming from the strangers mouth seemed surprisingly innocent, as if the man really wanted to know what would happen. "You know, I haven't even thought this far ahead, which is saying something, considering I've been told to think things through at least a little. Number 6 told me that when he agreed to date me. I'm not a total screw up, I'm more of a loose screw, but not a completely fallen off one…yeah…that actually makes sense" The man giggled yet again to himself, more quietly this time as if silently amused with his own stupidity.

"Wait," The man stopped the water twirling suddenly, he inched closer to Riku's face then he would've preferred, but you know, he was stuck, he didn't have too much of a choice. "You, I know your face"

Riku frowned, wondering what the man was about, because, let's face it, this would be one of the weirdest kidnappings in the history of kidnappings.

"And how on Earth would you know who I am?" Riku snapped, gasping as the man nearly dropped Sora in equal surprise to Riku.

"You, Xe- Number one. I know you. I can't wait till I tell Axel!..Ohhh shit" Obviously, the man hadn't meant to say that. "Uh, bye" He said it rushed. The water picked up again, faster this time, before all of a sudden he vanished. And Riku couldn't do anything but watch. Suddenly the ice melted, the water escaping to the near-by drains. Riku pounded the ground repeating the mantra.

"Stupid, stupid" Over and over. And a sick feeling washed over him, how could he let three people disappear off the face of the Earth, Cloud definitely wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Sora! Shit! I told you! You idiot! I…love you, you idiot. You better not let yourself be raped, you hear me" Riku paused for a moment, breathing heavily. "Now I just need to find someone who could help…soon" His head spun and he fell unconsciously to the floor.

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they are unaware of what we are planning" A man asked from the shadow of his chair. The other man nodded meekly.

"Of course, preparations are nearly complete. There are a few…numbers that need correcting. What shall we do with them?"

"Soon, we won't even need them. Leave them be, for now"

--------------------------------------

**P.S, please review ^_^**

***Hugs and cookies***


	9. Chapter 9

-1He moaned slightly, eyes barely lidding open, fluttering. A thumping sensation echoed in his skull.

Roxas groaned again, and shifted on top of...the surprisingly soft floor...

'_Wait a second!'_

Floors weren't this soft.  
The blond sat up, gasping, then grabbed his head.

"Where...am I?"

Indeed, it wasn't the usual black and red surroundings of Axel. Everything was white. The floors, the bed, the walls, everything.

"So the pretty blond awakes..."

The boy jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to respond to his thinking out-loud. It was then he became aware he was naked. Scrambling frantically for the sheets, he tried to cover the white fabric over as much of himself as possible.

When he turned, he saw a man about his size, lilac hair covering one eye, leaving the other staring at him curiously. He wore a tight black graphic t-shirt, baggy black skater pants, a spiked belt. The man looked normal.

Roxas backed away instantly,

"You!" The bluenette held a finger to his lips, motioning silence. The blond felt compelled to do so, and the man spoke,

"Yes, yes. I can see why you might not like to see me. I wouldn't blame you for being scared either. But before I explain anything, I'd like to introduce myself properly."  
He bowed, one arm across his stomach, the other behind him.

"I am Zexion, also known as number six."

Zexion straightened up, smiling slightly. Roxas didn't relax any more at the introduction, and the older man frowned.

"Hmm...I suppose I should explain a few things. For starters, you're in Xion's room..." He looked down, in sorrow, when he said the name. The blond arched an eyebrow,

"Xi-on? Who's-" Zexion looked away, shaking his head, and the boy knew it would be best not to ask any more questions about this Xion character.

It was silent for a second, before Roxas spoke again,

"Why are you here? Where's Axel? And why aren't I dead?" The blunette looked up, and smirked,

"Those questions, I can answer. One, it's my free day. I needed to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything we'll regret later...and that nothing else happens to you. Two, Axel's probably either on a mission, or on patrol-"

"What?" Zexion made a face, then shrugged,

"That's one of his jobs. Patrol. He cleans the streets of rats and such." Roxas cringed, the face of the red-headed angel, Kairi, coming into his mind's eye as soon as the word 'rats' was mentioned. A small part of him hurt for a second.

The blunette noticed the blond become quiet, and turned to look at the boy. He was blushing a deep red.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" If possible, his face grew a deeper shade of crimson, Roxas began to fidget with the sheets in between his fingers, before stuttering,

"W-where are my clothes?"

There was a minute of silence, yet again. This time, an awkward tension was in the room...

Until Zexion began to laugh. Hard.

The blond dove his head under the sheets, hiding from the blue-haired man's laugh. After a second of humiliation on Roxas' part, Zexion finally said,

"No, no, Roxas, don't hide. I apologize for laughing. C'mon out." He hesitated before crawling out from the sheets, peeking up at the bluenette.  
Zexion said,

"Alright, we took off your clothes because we had to make sure you weren't injured in any way." Roxas sat up, arching an eyebrow,

"What do you mean 'injured?' I'm fine. Who would-"

_Click._

"Woah, you think Axel hurt me? I mean, no. The asshole kidnapped me, kept me locked away with no explanation, but...no. He didn't hurt me, I don't think he had any intentions...except..."

The way the red-head looked that one night, where Zexion had come in for the first time, came to mind. Zexy nodded,

"Except for that night I caught him. I don't know what would've happened had I not been there when I did." The blond looked down for a minute trying to phrase his words right.  
"What's wrong with hi-"

The door burst open, and a man wearing a very long, black cloak came through. His hair was pulled into a mullet-like style, and he was grinning,

"Zex!Zex!Guesswhat?IfinallygotthetoyyousaidIcouldhave!He'ssocuteandadorablejustlikeRoxasbutmoremytypebecau-"

"Nine."

"AndIcan'tbelieveitwasthatfunandexiciting!I-"

"Dem."

"SonowIhavehiminmyroomandhe'swhimperinglikealittlepuppyand-"

"_Demyx!_"

The blond looked up, surprised,

"Yes Zexy?"

The blunette rolled his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"Go slower. Calm down. I couldn't understand your babbling. Space out your words!" The blond man, Demyx, took a deep breath, before saying,

"Okay, so, I got that toy you said I could have." Zexion smiled,

"From where, Toys 'R' Us?" Demyx raised an eyebrow before laughing,

"No silly! I don't mean _that_ kind of toy! I mean how, like, Axel has Roxas. He's so cute!" Zexion made a face before shrugging,

"Well...I suppose that's okay...Well? Where did you get him?" Demyx grinned in an evil manner,

"I tricked him. I called him and used a recording of Roxas to draw him out. And it worked! He brought along some other guy with him. But he didn't stand a chance against ice. But I forgot to tell you the reason I came! I think Sora got all worked up, and sorta passed out. He doesn't look so good, and I'm worried about him, and need you to check on him. And-"

"Sora?!?" The men looked at Roxas, who was sitting up, alarmed, his blue eyes wide.  
"What did you do to him? Where is he?" The blond was yelling, not good in Zexion's eyes, someone would find them.

He rushed to the side of the bed, grabbing the blond boy by the arm. Roxas jerked away, crying,

"Don't get near me. I want to make sure Sora's okay, Demyx, where is he??"  
Zexion glared.

This was risky, this was dangerous. The blond _had_ to shut up. _Now_.

Swiftly, the bluenette grabbed Roxas once more, this time, not letting go at the boy's protests. Zexion sat the blond in his lap, one arm wrapping, pinning, the boy's arms to his sides, another arm to the boy's head, where the hand was firmly pressed against his mouth.

The firm was deathly strong, no way Roxas would get out.

Zexion whispered,

"You can't be loud. I'll go check on Sora. Although I don't want to do this, I think I may have to restrain you, so you'll be quiet and I don't have to worry. Got it?"

He had a reply but it was muffled under the hand.

Zexion looked to the man with the mullet,  
"Dem, get me some tape..."

----  
Zexion threw one last glance to the boy, whose arms were taped above his head, to the metal bars at the top of the bed. His ankles bound together as well. A strip of duct-tape covered and silenced any words. A white sheet covered him. Those blue-blue, eyes, were glaring at him.

The bluenette shrugged, thinking it would have to do until he returned.

Axel's red eyes flared as his chakram slid across the scandalously clad girl's throat. She choked a scream, and the blood came pouring out.

This was release.

It felt good.

As soon as she fell, he proceeded to stab her over...and over...and over...until her clothes were stained a deep crimson.

Carving VIII on her breasts, he inhaled the blood, the death.

It felt good.

The red-head felt a sudden urge to see the beautiful blond boy again.

And he couldn't just resist either, it didn't work like that.  
----

"Demyx..."

The blond was chewing on his bottom lip,

"Zexy...is he okay?"

He, being the beautiful brunette boy who lay on the blue couch, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape.

His shirt was on the floor, curtesy of the bluenette who was currently listening to the boy's slowed breathing with his stethoscope. Zexion sighed, pulling the buds out of his ears, and looking at the floor.

"Demyx...how were you feeling when you kidnapped him?"  
The mullet raised an eyebrow,

"Happy...? Why are you asking?"

The bluenette sighed again.

"Well, you know how, when you get "excited," your water acts up severely. Increases in power, to ice? And you don't even know when you're doing it either..."  
The blond blushed, then nodded. Zexion went on,  
"There's the problem. When you...touched him, in what-ever way, I think you slowed down his heart. It's going to give out soon, unless we get it some heat. This really isn't the way science works, but that seems to be the case."

Demyx froze.

"But...the only one who could give him a continuos supply of heat, without burning or killing him is-"

"Yes. Axel."

----

His blue eyes went wide locking with a red-emerald.

He'd seen these eyes only once before.

"Hello. Pet."

**------------------------------------------**


	10. Chapter 10

I blinked serveral times, to make sure it was real. I prayed silently, hoping it was a dream. However, I knew it was no dream, a nightmare maybe, but I was wide awake.

The crazy pyromanic who kidnapped me was hovering over me in his cat like pose. He seemed calm in a scary sort of way and his eyes were narrowed; excited.

I looked to the door. Stupid Zexion, stupid Demyx, stupid Zexion for not locking the door, stupid Demxy for doing something to my brother. Stupid Axel for being a freak, stupid organisation for existing and making all these crazy people gather together.

_Fuck_. No time to think of that.

"They left you all tied up for me. It's kindness like this that makes it worth living in this pathetic world" He moved closer, the space he covered; vanished, as if it was never there. I looked to the door again, maybe someone would come...maybe.

But Axel was close, so close. I could feel his hot breath against the nook of my neck. He hadn't done anything yet which was probably not a good thing going by the look in his eyes. His smiled stretched across his face like the mischievious chershire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

I still wished someone would come and save me.

Of course, locking the door when he entered was probably a smart move on his behalf.

Bastard.

"I think I like you better like this" His fingers danced across my cheek. "Your stubborness and resistance is annoying, but your adorable which makes you bearable. And it's not like you can stop me any time soon. Just, remember this, You are mine Roxas" He whispered my name. The way it rolled from his tounge sent shivers down my spine. He noticed and smiled.

Some part of me felt so absolutely disgusted by this. Some part, some very deep, dark, deserted part of me longed for it. Axel's voice was filled with lust, and something else, something darker. A voice that I had heard only one other time.

Muffled words escaped when I tried to speak...he just smirked, and ripped the tape from my mouth.

I almost cried out in pain, and I would've, had Axel not covered my mouth shut with his own. He wanted to make sure no one would hear, or interupt. He continued to kiss me in almost pure desperation as I squirmed underneath him trying to escape.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

I looked into his eyes and wished then that I hadn't. Axel's eyes were filled with such emotion it was almost unbearable to witness. This wasn't the Axel that was usually in the room with me. This was a changed Axel, one I didn't like.

His eyes were locked to mine, he made sure I wouldn't away just yet. _Just let me go_ I pleaded internally _Someone help, anyone. _I made pleas to whoever would listen to them.

Axel's hand slid under the sheets. I moaned loudly, quickly bitting my lips to keep any more from escaping. Axel smirked, his eyes not once leaving mine.

Axel leaned forward so that his head was close to my ear, so close.

"Don't scream now, you wouldn't want anybody to find you here...like this" Axel smiled.

I blushed a crismon red and turned away.

Damn you Axel.

He continued to explore my body. I screwed my eyes shut. He touched a soft spot, another moan slipped unguarded past my lips. "Do you like that?" I did not open my eyes, and I did not respond. He brushed past the spot again.

"Don't" I breathed, pleaded. The word barely making it through my lips.

"But, that'll ruin all the fun...now...let's get started. Pet"

* * *

I screamed in agnony.

* * *

"Where would Axel even be?" Demyx asked in a whiney voice, following Zexion down white hall after white hall. Zexion rolled his eyes. They had already checked Axel's room to find it vacant.

"I'm calling Saix, he has to keep tabs on everyone at all times, especially when we're working" Zexion explained, holding his cell to his ear.

"...Saix keeps tabs on us?" Demyx asked, Zexion silenced the blonde-headed youth with a wave of his hand. Saix picked up within three rings.

"What is it?" He asked, unusally angry.

"I am looking for number eight, I have business I wish to discuss with him. He is supposed to be out-"

"Yes" Saix snapped. "Supposed to be, I lost track of him after he headed up tenth avenue. So I tell you what, when you find him, you tell me number six. How's that sound?" Beep. beep. beep.

"What's wrong Zexy?" Demyx asked, worried by the expression pasted on the bluenettes face.

"Shit" Zexion started running back the way they came, which was unusal, Zexion never ran. Or swore. Demyx followed close behind.

"Zexion!?"

"Where do you think Axel would be if not patrolling! Shit, shit, shit. Not good, not good!" Demyx didn't understand. Where would Axel go? "Don't you undertsand Demyx!? He'd be looking for Roxas!! And that's only if he hasn't found him yet"

The found Xions room after three very long agonising minutes of running. Demyx figured Zexion must've been way too stressed to have considered teleporting there. Zexion tried the door, locked. Zexion banged on the door but there was no answer.

"Demyx, help me break the door" Demyx hesitated.

"Are you sure? What if someone hears? Didn't you say they'd kill Roxas, and us...if they found him here? Shouldn't we teleport in?" Zexion turned to the youth with wide eyes.

"Since when do you think like that?"

"Only around you Zexy" Demyx answered with a wide grin. Zexion rolled his eyes and disappeared in a black fog. Demyx stepped in after him.

The first thing Zexion noticed when they entered the room was Roxas, silent tears running down his face, the tape replaced; crinkled as proof. The sheets barely covered the boy's body anymore and he looked petrified, sad, and broken.

Roxas said nothing when they came in, just looked at them with innocent blue eyes and questions that he would never ask. But Zexion could hear them loud and clear.

_"Why didn't you save me?" _Zexion chose to ignore it, he had learned how to. Zexion turned to Axel next. Axel was sitting at the edge of the bed, his cloak discarded to the floor leaving him with a pair of black boxes. Axel had his head in his hands, hunched over. He was sobbing silently, it would almost be impossible to notice had his shoulders not been shaking.

He hadn't meant to hurt Roxas. He didn't want to hurt Roxas, but why? Why had he? The sobs grew slightly louder.

Zexion ignored Axel for the moment and went to Roxas, the boy flinched unconsciously at the touch, non-responsive. He was still in shock.

"Demyx, look after Roxas. Axel, put on your cloak and come with me" Zexion unlocked the door and waited for Axel to move. Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Number eight, do not chose to ignore me" Slowly Axel stood, grabbed his coat and looked at Roxas once more. Roxas just closed his eyes slowly and turned his head to the ceiling.

Once Axel and Zexion were back in the hall Axel seemed to grow calmer.

"Zexion, I...didn't mean to..."

"And that is your excuse everytime. I'm ignoring the situation for the time being. I need you to save Roxas' brother. Demyx decided to become slightly more...excited when grabbing that one"

"What happened?" But they were already heading towards the room.

"Slowed the boy's heart, any longer and his heart will stop. We need you to warm it back to normal, without burning him" They entered the room and saw Sora lying where they left him. Zexion frowned. Something wasn't right.

He felt for the boy's pulse but there was nothing, Zexion pressed his ear to the boy's heart.

Nothing.

Oh great mother of organisations.

Shit.


End file.
